Mo Effanga
2017) |relatives=Ina Effanga (aunt) Adele Effanga (cousin) Celia Effanga (cousin) |firstarrival=Double Bubble |firstarrivaldate=22 May 2012 |lastdeparture= |lastdeparturedate= |series=14 • 15 • 16 • 17 • 18 • 19 • 20 |centric= (full list) |portrayed=Chizzy Akudolu |occupation=Cardiothoracic surgical registrar (2012-16) Consultant Cardiothoracic surgeon (2016-17, 2018) Deputy Clinical Lead (2016-17) Senior Consultant Cardiothoracic surgeon (2017) Acting Clinical Lead (2016, 2018) |placeofwork=Darwin Ward, Holby City Hospital (2012-17, 2018) London (2017-18)|title = Mo Effanga|departure = For the Love of Maureen|departuredate = 13 June 2017|last = Best Christmas Ever|lastdate = 27 December 2018}} Maureen '"'Mo"' Effanga' is a consultant cardiothoracic surgeon who worked on Holby City Hospital's Darwin Ward from 2012 to 2017. She started working at the hospital in May 2012 as a cardiothoracic surgical registrar, a possible replacement for either Greg Douglas or Sahira Shah. She was promoted to her current position in 2016. Mo grew up with her mother Ina and sisters Adele and Celia. However, during her time at Holby she discovered that her biological mother was actually Ina's sister Violet, and she was actually Adele and Celia's cousin, as well as Ina's niece. Despite this, she decided to continue as normal and still call Adele her sister. Time at Holby City Hospital (2012-17, 2018-) When Mo arrived at Holby, she was heavily pregnant. Tara Lo initially assumed that Jonny was the baby's father, but Mo assured her that he was not. She refused to reveal the true identity of the father and Akudolu said it was a secret. Akudolu also commented that the pregnancy would not slow Mo down. Wanting to work until she was ready to give birth, Mo went into premature labour during a shift at the hospital. Initially, Mo thought she was suffering Braxton Hicks contractions, but it soon became clear that the labour was real. The truth about Mo's pregnancy was also revealed when she went into labour. It transpired that Mo was acting as a surrogate for her birthing partner Sorcia Winters, the baby's biological mother. When Sorcia cannot be found, Jac stepped in as Mo's birthing partner. Mo gave birth to a boy and then gave him up to Sorcia. Akudolu compared filming the birth to a workout, saying it was tiring. She spent a day and a half filming the birth and said she looked "rough" because her make-up was not touched up and her hair was a mess. Return (2018) In 2018, it was confirmed that Mo would return for a two-month stint, and that she wouldn't be a main character anymore. Mo returned in Episode number 47 titled 'One of Us' where she became the Acting Clinical Lead for Darwin while Jac Naylor was recovering from surgery. During her time she helped Nicky McKendrick through an interview process to get her promoted and Mo helps Nicky to achieve her full potential. Behind the scenes Chizzy Akudolu portrayed Mo Effanga on Holby City since 2012-2017. She made a guest appearance on Casualty in 2017. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Darwin Category:2012 arrivals Category:Consultants Category:Registrars Category:2017 departures Category:Past characters Category:Darwin Clinical Lead